


Queen of Games

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, duel dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami-Yugi is reborn as a girl, but all the memory of his partner and his friends are gone from his mind and heart. Now as Yami-Yugko, she lives in Yugi's shadow. Yugko tries to be the good person her step-parents raised her to be. But when given two new Blue-Eyes cards, the miasma they possess warps her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a redo of the story I posted awhile back. In this rewrite, Yami is reborn in the 5Ds, but though he's Yami from the original series. He came back as futanari. The duels and decks in the story are going to be like in the anime. Also, Yami does not remember Yugi and the others. Only from the media. Even he or should I say she sees a picture of them, her heart she still does not remember them. Is that really Yami? One more thing: Yami-Yugi in the story will be called Yami-Yugko. So she'll be referred to as Yugko.

**Prologue: Reunion with an old friend.**

Mornings were never Yugko's strong suit. With a yawn, Yugko got of bed and stretch out her curvy, toned body. Her double D breast juggled as she finished stretching. Yugko had red eyes, and hair almost like Yugi's but Yugko is slick back, but still a bit spiky, and long enough to reach her back. Also, three long gold bangs sticking up. When sleeping she only wears a white long sleeved shirt and boxers. Because tho she is a girl, Yugko has a dick as will as a pussy. Why she has that, she does not know. Or care. After taking a shower and eating breakfast. She put on her, a new pair of blue boxers, shirt, and black shorts, then puts on Duel Academy's uniform. But wear the jacket on her shoulders that somehow stays on. Even in the wind.

Once is done dressing, Yugko went over to the desk to grab her deck but, remembered she can not use. Even so, she likes to have it close. It's an embodiment of her heart. After getting her deck, Yugko looked at a picture of when he was in The Enforcers. "Those were good times back then." Yugko said reminiscing. They helped her out when he was thrown into Satellite, by her fellow classmates from Duel Academy. The reason for their actions because they were jealous of her family legacy.

When Yugko told them about this, they were furious that happened. _"How can they do that to their fellow Duelist!"_ Yugko remembered what the leader said. Kalin Kessler was his name. He was a great leader, inspiring his teammates to make Satellite the place to be. Because there is no way out of Satellite once you arrived there. Feeling, he must add them on their mission. Yugko said she'll lend them her aid. Her step-parents taught her to always help those in need. See the state Satellite there's no way she can turn her back on them. Kalin was overjoyed at Yugko's request and gave Yugko a brown vest, new set clothes, and an old dual disk.

In no time, at all, Dueling Gangs fell one by one. Taking over more and more territory. Yugko was given the nickname, The Dark Demon. Because of Yugko's ability to summon his ace monster the Dark Magician and his powerful forms, with great ease. Any Duelist how came up against these powerful magicians fall before their might. Also, Yugko's crimson eyes will always flash, whenever she summoned his Dark Magician. Why this happens is unknown, even to her.

As they Dueled against the final gang, one of them tried to kill one of their teammates, Yusei Fudo by pushing him off a building. Luckily, Kalin was able to catch Yusei in time, but the renaming gang members tried to finish the job. Yugko, however, won't let them and dueled all of them at once. Needing to finish the duel as quickly as possible. Yugko summoned one of her most powerful monsters; Black Luster Soldier-Super Soldier. After the defeat of the last duel gang, that when things began to crumble. Kalin started to act differently. He forced a kid who was a part of a dual gang to a duel after he won. Kalin assaults the poor child, thankfully one of their teammates Crow Hogan stops him, but Kalin turned his sight on him. Yusei and another teammate Jack Atlas broke them up.

Because of Kalin's actions, Crow, Jack, and Yugko left their team. Leaving one teammate behind, Yusei. Yugko left because she was disgusted by what Kalin has done. Yugko comforted the child and asked where the kid lived, and said she'll protect him until they reached his home. Before Yugko left, she gave the kid one of her spare cards, as an analogy of what Kalin did to him.

The kid thanked her and his mother also thanked Yugko for bringing her child home safely. Shortly after, Jack came running up looking pale. He told Yugko of Kalin's crazy plan to take on Sector Security, by blowing up a Security base. Horrified by this, Yugko told the mother and child to stay indoors. Yugko asked Jack if they can stop him before Kalin goes through with his insane plan.

Jack reluctantly shook his head and said Kalin had already done it. And is being chased by Security. Yugko insists they must rescue him. When Yugko and Jack reached were Kalin is hiding out. He was no longer the passionate leader they remembered. He was now an insane maniac.

Kalin even tried to kill a Security guard, thankfully Yugko and Yusei stopped him and locked him in a room. Yusei then told Yugko that he'll tell them he's the leader so they arrest him and not Kalin. Yugko has shocked and insists that there must be another way. With a sigh, Yusei said there isn't. He also told Yugko is them one with him into Security.

With a heavy heart, Yugko agreed. But, their plan failed. Security found Kalin and arrested him for the murder of a Security guard. A Security guard "thanked" Yusei for "helping" them find Kalin. And for finding the "lost" Yugko. As Yugko was binging pulled away, she can hear Kalin accuses Yusei of setting him up. And for letting Security take Yugko. Then he called Yusei a horrible friend.

Because Yugko was with The Enforcers, she was going to be given a criminal mark, but Rex Goodwin the head of Sector Security, said a timed ban from dueling will be a better punishment. Yugko can keep her deck, but she's not allowed to duel. The only thing, they did, took was Yugko's duel disk. With a heavy sigh, Yugko placed the picture down and grabbed her deck. Then left his small apartment. Yugko though to take the secret route to Satellite. She needs a break from New Domino City.

Arriving at the Satellite Square, Yugko shook her head as she saw the cards laying on the ground. This was another hobby of Yugko's. She didn't keep them, she just collects them and gives them to the children. Suddenly a voice came from behind her "I see you around here a lot... What's your name? Wait a second, is...that you, Yugko?" she knows how that is.

"Well, who else you know that has hair like this." Yugko chuckled as running her hand, though her black and red spiky hair with gold bangs. Yusei ran up and hugged his old friend. Yugko looked at Yusei awkwardly "Okay, it's good to sees and all, but you're making this weird Yusei." Yugko said, giving him a pat on the back.

Yusei laughed. It was nice that Yugko didn't change after all this time. He back off and placed his hand on Yugko's shoulders "I can't help it. I haven't seen you a long time. It's nice to see you well." Yusei noticed the cards in Yugko's hands "Thanks a lot for saving a lot of cards, Yugko."

Yugko lifted the cards and shrugged nonchalantly "Well, it's for the kids."

Yusei can't help but smile at this "It's nice to know your time in the city didn't change you, Yugko."

She recalled what Kalin said back and said "Kalin was blinded by rage, Yusei. It's not your fault. So don't beat yourself about it." Yugko's words helped put Yusei at ease. He was worried that the city with change Yugko. Like it did Jack.

"Yusei!" the two turned to see a kid running to them. Yugko couldn't tell if the kid is a boy or a girl. Then realized the kid was a boy "Oh, Rally," it would seem to Yugko that Yusei knows Rally.

Rally recognizes Yugko "Oh, it's that girl that's always hanging out here. Do you know her Yusei?"

Yusei nodded "Yes, she's an old friend of mine. Her name is Yami-Yugko Muto."

"I prefer if you call me Yugko."

Rally smiled and held out a hand "Nice to meet you! I'm Rally."

Yugko shook Rally's hand. The hand that had the cards he had collected "I need to get going. I'll see you around. And Rally, share some of those cards with your friends, okay?" Yugko said, patting Rally's head

"I will thanks." Rally said with a large smile. Yugko gave Yusei nod before she left. Yusei was looking forward to next time his next encounter with Yugko.

Walking around the Daedalus Bridge, Yugko sighed as he found more cards discarded everywhere. Yugi had enough to make another deck "Hey! Stop right there!" Yugko laughed at this familiar voice. She turned around and saw Crow eyeing her with suspicious eyes "What are doing?" he demanded Yugko.

Yugko showed the cards in her hand "Oh, you're just picking up cards off the ground. Sorry... There have been a lot of suspicious folks around here lately." Crow's expression turned a bit angry "The kids are too scared to go outside. That's why I'm out here on patrol. What's your name?"

"Yugko! Did you forget about me?" she asked. Crow was flabbergasted "Yugko?! I can't believe it!" Like with Yusei. Crow gave Yugi happy hug "What you do here at Satellite! Sorry I didn't recognize you, I had a lot on my mind." Crow said happily. Patting Yugko on his back. At least the hug was awkward like it was with Yusei.

"The city air was getting to me." Yugko handed the cards to Crow "Give those to the kids will you?" Crow look at the cards Yugko gave him. He could believe some people will throw out cards like this.

Crow smiled and put the cards into his pocket "The kids back in my nest will love them! Thanks, Yugko!" his expression switched to serious "You watch yourself when you're around here, all right? The folks, that have been coming around here, are bad news. I know you're the hero type, but these are the kind you don't want to mess with."

"Don't worry Crow, I will. I can't really Duel anyways. No Duel Disk." Crow remembers that Yugko was banned from Dueling. He found that odd, as that was a rather light punishment. Another thing that bothered his is Yugko is the only known Muto as then rest had vanished from the face of the earth. Yugko won't say why they vanished.

"When can you Duel, Yugko?" Crow asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Well, just be careful alright?"

Yugko nodded and the two friends parted ways. Thinking she spends enough time in the Satellite. Yugko went back the city.

The Arcadia Movement building had this uneasy feeling about it. Ever Yugko has walked around its ground to pick up cards, that people care less threw away "Excuse me..." a female's voice came from behind him. When she turned and was meeting with an old classmate Akiza Izinski or what everyone calls her; The Black Rose Witch.

"So, the demon and witch are reunited." Akiza was taken back what Yugko just she said. "Don't you remember Akiza? Back at Duel Academy, they called me a demon because how I Dueled and by the colour of my eyes. I'm sure you know how it feels to be treated like Monster." Akiza tightens her fist. She knows that feeling VERY well. Akiza counted herself luckily because when she dropped out, that's when Yugko was thrown in Satellite.

She was impressed that Yugko managed to survive in that hell-hole "What are you doing?" Akiza asked. Yugko gave the cards that he picked up to Akiza.

"Find a better crowd, Akiza. That Arcadia Movement of yours is bad news."

"What gives the right say that! This is the only home I have!" she shouted at her. Akiza was caught off guard when Yugko pulled her in an embrace. Her face went a bit red "I would always hug you like this when we're kids, remember?" Yugko whispered in her ear.

Akiza gasped "Y-You, remember?" Yugko squeezed Akiza a bit tighter "Yes, I do. My time with you was the best part of my childhood." Akiza became teary eyed. She though Yugko has forgotten and didn't care about their past. But, it turns out, she was wrong. Pulling away, Yugko noticed the tears in Akiza's eyes. She gave her a warm smile. The atmosphere she sensed was a bit awkward for her. If someone saw them, they will get the wrong idea. Tho they're both girls, still give off that vibe.

"Ah, excuse me! Yes, you two lovebirds!" too late. A girl wearing swirly glasses walked up to them. Noticing that they're the only ones in the area "I'm looking for the building for an organization called The Arcadia Movement around here. Could you point me in the right direction? I looked it up on the GPS in my car, but then I got lost walking around looking for it." she asked politely.

"The Arcadia Movement is right here. A-And, by the way, we're not actually together." Akiza said, embarrassed that someone saw them and thought they were a couple. The girl with the glasses recognized Akiza and get excited "Whoa! Wait a minute... Aren't you Akiza Izinski?! Ohhh, today's my lucky day!"

"Um.. Who are you?" Akiza asked. The girl wearing the funny glasses straighten up and introduce herself "Oh... I'm a reporter for a newspaper. Carly Carmine. I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind..." Akiza glared at Carly. She hated reporters. Not wanting to deal with a reporter, Akiza turned and left "Huh? Wait up! Wait!" Carly shouted.

Carly was about to run after her, but Yugko grabbed her arm "If you don't want a trip to a hospital or worst. I suggest that you don't go after her. Akiza has harmed reporters before." though her face looks a bit frighting to her, Yugko's voice sounds caring.

Carly gave Yugko a polite bow "Thank you for reminding me."

"No problem, and sorry if I grabbed you too hard" Yugko smiled and released her arm then went on her way. Carly was happy that she got to meet a Yugko. She recalled her card fortune said that she'll have a present encounter. Then remembered she was just talking to a member of the Muto family and scolded herself for not asking for an interview.

Walking past the Duel Stadium."Yami-Yugko Muto, I presume?" a short man with a clown-like appearance approached her. With two guards following him. This man didn't look trusting "No need to look so fierce." the man chuckled " I'm Lazar. I'm here on Mr. Goodwin's behalf."

"What does he want," Yugko said coldly. The short man snapped his fingers and one of the guards opened the suitcase their carrying.

"Because you were behaving so well during your probation. Mr. Goodwin, though to reward you, by ending your probation a day early, and give you a new duel disk and new cards. But, one card will be sent to you later to today. As it's a very special card. I believe it's called, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon." the part of it being a "special card" made him weary. But was shocked to find out it was a Blue-Eyes card. When she was given the new cards saw that they two were Blue-Eyes cards.

Yugi walked up to the suitcase with the new duel disk. The duel disk was the Battle City model, the one Yugi use to have, but this one was painted black. "As the dissident of, the Legendary King of Games. You should get a one-of-kind duel disk. And the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was the one Seto Kaiba ripped. Finally, after all, these years, it's been repaired. With cards to make it stronger." Yugko took the black duel disk and equip it to his arm. Also, put the Blue-Eyes Cards in her deck. There were three cards that look like Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but with an effect. Called Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon.

The only what to summon it is by showing one Blue-Eyes White Dragon in your hand. It's treated as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field or graveyard. Also, it can destroy a monster on the opponent's field, but to can't attack once activated.

"Why don't give it a test run? See if it's working right." the short man suggested, readying his own duel disk. Yugi smiled. He can't wait to see these new dragons work their magic. Unbeknownst to her on of the Blue-Eyes cards, slowly started to affect her mind.

As Jack was exiting the stadium, when he saw Yugko Dueling. On her field was Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and a monster that kind of looks like it called Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "GO MY DRAGONS! DESTROY THAT SMALL PITIFUL MAN!" Jack found what she just said to be odd. Yugko never talked like that, and her eyes was a bit blank. He paid no mind to it as both three-headed dragons did as their master command and fired powerful breath attack at Lazer winning the Duel. The force of the blast sending the man flying.

Jack noticed the duel disk on Yugko's arm and felt a surge of pride welling up in him. That duel disk is like a crown. Only meant for the strongest of Duelists. "I expect nothing less from you." Jack said proudly. Yugko laughed and shook her head putting her the cards that she used during the Duel, back in her deck.

Lazar got up and fixed up his suite "Looks like the duel disk is working nicely. Now we're done here, I bid you a due." he bowed and limped away due to the brutal attacks from Yugko's monsters.

"Look like you can duel again."

"Yeah. Hey Jack, do you Know about Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon?"

As Jack was going to answer her, a blue-haired woman, who looks like a secretary, ran up to them "Mr. Atlas! So this is where you were!" she panted.

The ex-king groaned "I can be wherever can't I?"

"I just... Wish you'd at least let me, as your secretary, know where you're going." she notice Yugko next to Jack "On, do you know this person, Mr. Atlas?" she asked.

Jack wrapped around Yugi's shoulder and smiled proudly, but Yugi just frowned "This is my little sister." Jack isn't the only one who thought of Yugko as a little sister.

"Oh? But you two don't look related." she looked at the two, trying to see if there is any resemblance.

"Jack is my self-proclaimed brother actually." Yugko said, clearing up she confusion. "Anyways, sorry you have to put up him all the time. Jack can be a pain in the ass. Sometimes you have to kick him down a notch, or his head get's too big." Yugko said plainly.

"Hey, what the hell!" Jack shouted.

"Well, it's true." then Jack and Yugko began to argue. The secretary giggled, even though they don't look related, they do act like siblings "Oh, there you are! Mina!" said person turned and saw a Sector Security officer, with a scar on his face. Coming up to her.

"Agent Trudge..."

"Agent...? Please don't act like don't even know me..." he said, scratching the back of his head and blushing a bit "So.. What do you need?" Mina asked then she noticed that Yugko was Mina the bedroom eyes causing the secretary to blush.

"I was looking everywhere for you!" when Trudge was about to tell Mina, why he was looking for her.

Jack finished catching up with Yugko and was leaving "Ah! Mr. Atlas! Wait for me!" Mina shouted and ran after him.

"Ahhhhhh! Mina!" Trudge did the same.

Their argument became a casual chat and then a discussion of the Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon. What Jack told him about the card wasn't good. Jack told her the card is in a special case, because when anyone touches it they go insane and causes real battle damage. Like when it attacks a monster, the Duelist share's it's pain. Yugko had to very cautious when he meets this card. But can't wait to get her hands on it. Her deck feels incomplete without it.

Walking past the card shop. She never goes there as the owner keeps trying to buy Dark Magician Girl from her. Dark Magician Girl was her dammit! No fat nerd was going to take her girl!

"Hey, excuse me!" Yugko heard a child's voice calls out to her and felt her jacket being tugged.

She turned to the voice and saw a boy with green hair that was in a ponytail. Rushing to the boy's side was what Yugko can guess was the boy's twin sister. She had her hair with two forward facing pigtails "Stop that, Leo! You don't know what kind of person she might be!" she scolds her brother.

Leo frowned and gestured at the poster of Yugko's great, great (she doesn't know how many greats) grandfather "Are kidding?! she looks like a girl version him! They look like twins. And the card spirits are saying it's fine, aren't they?"

His sister looked at Yugko "Well, yes, but..."

"You're cute." Yugko interrupted. Making the little girl blush.

"Hey, I'm Leo! This is my sister, Luna! We're twins! What's your name?" judging the look on Leo's face, he was eager to to know Yugi's name

"Yami-Yugko Muto." she responded with a kind voice.

Leo jumped for joy "Oh, sweet! Awesome name! I saw you picking cards and that cooling duel disk, so that must mean you're a Duelist, right?" Leo said bouncing up and down this joy.

Yugko smiled, "I am, however, I don't keep. I just give them to kids who can't get their own." Yugko then gave the twins the cards, she found.

Both of them smiled "Thank you!" that smile is why Yugko keeps finding cards and give them to the kids "Awesome! Then why, why don't we du-" Leo was interrupted when Luna pulled his arm

"H-Hey, what is it, Luna!?"

"You can't just go around challenging random people to Duels, you know. Anyway, you have to get home and do some studying! Aren't you behind in your networking class?" Luna once again scolds her brother.

"That doesn't matter! Not when I'm going to be the Duel King someday." but Luna folded her arm and stood her ground.

"You can't even do simple addition and subtraction! How can you be the Duel King?" Luna grabbed Leo's arm and dragged him to where they live.

"Luna, stop pulling me!" Leo protested.

"He wouldn't stand a chance anyways." Yugko chuckled before continuing on with her walk. Along the way, he came across a fancy hotel where famous people mostly stay. The front doors opened and a very beautiful woman came out. Yugko instantly knew who she is: Misty Tredwell, the famous fashion model.

When Misty saw Yugko she became shocked "Are you all right miss." Yugko asked with a worried expression

"Oh, never mind... Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." she apologized.

Yugko smiled and shook her head "It's okay."

Misty studied Yugko's face "What's your name?" she asked polity.

Not wanting to be rude, she gave her full name. "Yami-Yugko Toby Muto" Misty's eyes widen at Yugko's middle name. That name was the same as his.

Yugko sighed "Yes, I know Toby's a boy name. It was my step-parents' idea. I'm not-" her words were halted when Misty placed a finger on her lips. This act made her blush "Toby is a wonderful name. Can I call you Toby?" she asked softly. Yugko looked around nervously and nodded. Misty made the happiest smile she saw her make.

Something came to Misty's mind "Oh no... I'm going to late for my rehearsal. I have to get going, but..." she moved her finger from Yugko's lips and cupped his cheek. Her blush even redder now "Your face is very interesting. I see that you have met a lot of different people today. I can tell by looking at your face... And I'm one of those people!" she slow creased Yugko's face with both hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

She swallowed hard and felt a bit heated "From this day, from this day forward, you're going to experience a lot of different things... With the people you've met today." she moved her hands to the back of her head and brought him closer.

"I-Is that right?" she stammered. Misty smiled and nodded.

She stopped when their lips are inches apart "Some of those experiences may be more difficult than you could ever imagine... But you will make it through them. I know you are strong enough... But yet, they're some many different paths in your future." Misty released his face and rested her hands on Yugko's shoulders.

What Misty just said made her think. Does one of those paths lead to an old family curse? While Yugko was thinking about this. Misty realized that she too mush times had passed, and she needs to hurry "I have to go now... but." she doesn't want to go just yet. An idea popped into her head "Why don't you come with me, Toby?"

Yugko was taken back. A beautiful model is asking HER to go to one of Misty's rehearsals? Well, she doesn't want to be rude, so she nodded. Misty was so happy with his answer, she hugs Yugko very tightly. Pressing her large breasts agents Yugko's chest. Yugko felt her shorts getting tighter. They feel as large as Akiza's. She did think about them at the time, as she was too busy being reunited with her childhood friend.

Misty felt Yugi's erection and she was _big_ _._ The what she heard about Yugko were true.A lustful fire ignited in her "Shall we get going?" Misty said seductively. She Yugko guided to the limo she's using. Yugko was very embarrassed by the fact Misty felt her dick. From Misty's expression, she wasn't bothered by, rather, she was turned on. Yugko placed her hands over her crotch, making her look she walking lady-like. Something Yugko hated to do.

The driver who held the door opened remembered what he's supposed to tell her "Miss Tredwell, there's a change of plans: The premiere of Atlas Rises, was been moved to today. I'm to take to get a dress for you and your friend here. It will take an hour to get there." Misty liked the sound to that, Yugko didn't as she detested wearing dresses. Finding them too constricting. Misty tapped her shoulder and gestured her to get in.

During the ride, Misty noticed Yugko look very uncomfortable. She kept moving in her seat and she sat cross-legged. Probably to hide her erection "Are you okay, Toby?" She asked placed her hand on Yugko's thigh. Making her jolt at the touch.

"What are you-" Yugko's words was halted by the model's finger on her lips.

"It's my fault your like this. Let me help you." up until this point, no one had said her middle name with such love that Misty has. Misty, moved her hand from Yugko's thigh, up her skirt, grabbed short and boxers and pulled them down.

Misty's eyes widen by her size. This her first time seeing one up close. It was pulsing, throbbing. Checking it out saw that Yugko had a pussy under her cock. Misty had a thing for with other girls like Yugko, but the sexy Duelist in front of her was the biggest by her hair over her ears, Misty leaned down and to Yugko in her mouth. Yugko grunted her name. Misty moved her head slowly up and down. Working her tongue around her shaft.

A bit salty at fist, Misty grow to like the taste and bobbed her head faster. Yugko's finger dug into the seat "That feels good, Misty." she grunted. Seeing that her hair starting to get in the way, Yugko pulled back Misty's silky soft black hair. Thanking her for this, Misty sucked on her harder and went down deeper "M-Misty! I'm-" unable to finish her sentence because of the intense pleasure she's feeling. So mush so that she came in Misty's mouth.

Misty was a bit disappointed that she swallowed more as there was so much of it. Seeing Yugko's dick covered in semen makes her wants it inside her. Moving over it. She pulling her panties to the side, then lifted her dress to show Yugi her dripping wet pussy. Yugko hadn't seen this sight for a long while. Slowly, Misty moved over Yugko's cock then lowered her hips. Moaning as she felt Yugko entering inside her. Yugko gritted her teeth _"Damn, she feels tight."_ she thought.

Misty smiled and cupped Yugko face "I had my eye one you for a while, now. And, I find you very cute." Yugko would respond to her, but Misty removed small short-sleeved sweater. Then pulled the top of her dress down. Displaying her very large perky breasts. Yugko couldn't believe Misty wasn't wearing a bra.

Grabbing Yugko's hands, Misty placed them on her breasts "Play with them." the model purred. Well, she's this far, why the hell not? Yugko kneed Misty's large mounds, they feel soft in her hands. Misty, moaned at his touch. This feels _much_ better than doing it herself. In fact, Yugko was a pro at this. Did she do this before?

Misty can't ask her this, as Yugko was sucking on her right nipple and teased the left one. Misty shouted Yugko's name. Her tongue and fingers were like magic. The girl who had Yugko as a partner was lucky "Now I have you here. Your mine, Yu." Misty decides to call him Toby during sex, will be a bit weird for her. So, Yu will do.

Before Yugko can ask why Misty's calling him Yu now. Misty moved her hips faster, loving how _good_ _Yugko's_ _cock feels and it's hers, all hers_ "M-Misty!" Yugko growled releasing her nipple. An inactive sex-drive reawaken in Yugko. Stronger than ever. Yugko felt an overwhelming to fuck All the girls she met. She's on the fence about Luna. But, Yugko will think about that another day. Right know, she has a model to please. Slipping her hands under Misty's long light-green skirt, he grabbed her plump ass.

"OH, YUGKO?!" Misty closed her eyes and embraced Yugko's head, pressing her face into Misty's chest. Misty's cheeks turned a brighter red the more Yugko slammed deliciously inside her. The suddenly turned making them go in a missionary position. Have a good grip on her hips. Yugko resumed fucking Misty. The model let her hands rest at the sides of her head "I love how you hit my womb with your big cock!" she may get hook to this because Yugko's giving her so much pleasure.

A familiar urge came to Yugko "I'm going to cum! Where do you what it?" Misty hugged Yugko and her legs wrapped around his hips.

"Inside me!" the model pleaded. Heeding her request: Yugko shot a wave of semen in her womb.

Yugko silent her screams of pleasure with a kiss. It was along and passionate kiss. With tongues dancing in there mouths. Yugko though hadn't kissed in a while. Was still skilled at it. The two broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva form there mouths "That was amazing, Yu." Misty giving Yugko one more kiss, she suggested they should clean up. As the car was slowing down.

"I need a date for the premiere of Atlas Rises. Can you come with me?"

"Well, I just had sex with you, so I can't say no. Also I can't refuse a beautiful woman like you, Misty."

"You're sweet." Misty smiled and gestured at the door as it open "Let's get you a nice dress."

"Hey, wait a sec?!" Yugko tried to protest, but Misty dragged Yugko the store.


	2. Demon Awakening

Much to Yugko's surprise, Misty did make her wear a dress, but a new outfit for Dueling. She now wears a white shirt with a pop collar. Some of the buttons were undone to show off her cleavage. On her shoulders is a new pink jacket with white accents. Replacing her skirt is black leather short-shorts that were tight on her ass. Thankfully not on her crotch. Black thigh-high stocking. It took a while but Misty found a lovely pair of knee high black leather high heel boots. To complete the outfit Misty gave Yugko a black choker that has a gothic victorian design, and a pair of black leather bracelets made with fine materials.

When Yugko finished Misty came in wearing a beautiful dark red and white sleeveless dress with a red rose. On her arms are a pair of long white gloves and grey high heels "How do I look?" Misty asks Yugko, but she couldn't say anything because she was overwhelmed by Misty's beauty. The model giggled at Yugko's reaction. Finding it cute. But she has no time to admire it "Let's get going, we don't want to be late." she said leading Yugko by the arm back to the limo.

When they arrive at the premiere of Atlas Rises, Yugko had to cover her eyes by the sheer amount of camera flashes that assaulted her eyes. She wonders how can Misty stand it. Her cheeks when red when Misty was holding her hand. Yugko figured she did that because all the camera flashes are nearly blinding her.

Once side the building, Yugko rubs her eyes she felt Misty lead her somewhere. Not sure where to, but she trusts Misty. When she vision got better, wasn't surprised by what she saw, fancy guests, fancy food, fancy decorations, fancy shit everywhere. "What's wrong?" Misty asks, noticing the scowl on Yugko's face.

"I don't like this atmosphere. It feels really fake." Yugko growls then look to the side.

Misty holds her chin and thinks for a bit. It didn't take long to come up with an idea to improve Yugko's mood. "Follow me." Misty said quietly taking Yugko by the hand to a spot at the building where no one can see and hear them. Both of them made sure that no one has followed them. Which nobody has.

Before Yugko can ask anything, Misty immediately locked lips with her. Misty's hands cupped her face, while Yugko rests her hands around Misty's waist. Their bodies pressed tightly together as they kissed with fiery passion. Misty became wet while Yugko got hard. Not wanting to separate her lips from Yugko's, slid one of her hands to Yugko's shorts. Her fingers nimble fingers pull down the zipper and pull out Yugko's large, throbbing cock.

Yugko moans into Misty's mouth upon feeling the soft fabric of Misty's glove go up and down her member. Not wanting to stain her glove, Misty broke the kiss then went down on her knees. She kissed the head a few times before taking it into her mouth. When she reached all the way to the base, kept still. She loved how Yugiko's cock filled up her mouth and reach down her throat. Setting her hands on her thighs, Misty began to move her head. Slow at first as to savour Yugko's flavor. It was too much for her and picked up the pace.

With a smile on her face, Yugko pulls Misty's hair back so she can get a good look at Misty's face as she sucked the dick girl off. The way Misty looks up at her during the blowjob got Yugko aroused. Which was indicated by her erect that was pressed against her shirt. Misty reached up to rub them. Causing Yugko to let out loud moans. She wonders why Misty told her to not wear a bra. The combination of the pleasure from both her nipples and cock, that she was about to cum.

"I'm cumming!" Yugko gasps as her cock fired its load. Misty is ready for it this time and was able to drink a large amount of tasty cum. Misty slowly pulls out with a wet pop sound.

She caught her breath then lay on her back, rolls up the skirt of her dress and spreads her legs. Yugko was shocked to see that Misty had no panties on "Fuck me, Yu~" the sexy model said in a very seductive tone. Yugko went down and crawls towards Misty like a cat. She lifts Misty's legs and instead of putting her cock in Misty's pussy. Used her tongue instead. Her eyes closed as she thoroughly explores Misty's wet walls.

Misty grabs Yugko's head and pressed it closer to her pussy. "I meant to fuck me with your cock, but this feels good too!" Misty said crying out in pleasure. With the way, she tongue moves prove that Yugko knows how to eat pussy. And she's very good at it. Able to make her cum in no time. "Amazing."Misty said in a daze. A gasp suddenly escapes her lips when she felt something large press against her pussy.

"You wanted this, right?" Yugko said with a seductive smile.

"Yes! Please, fuck me!" Misty begs.

Yugko grabs her soft thighs and rams her entire cock inside. Misty lets out a scream of pleasure upon feeling Yugko's cock into her womb. Not holding back, Yugko pumps her hips as fast and hard as she can. The secluded hallway is filled with the sounds of moans and skin smacking against skin. Getting a great idea, Yugko lets go of one thigh and with her free hand used her thumb to rub Misty's clit. Misty likes it because her pussy tightens and her moans grew louder.

Wanting to make Yugko feel even better, Misty opens Yugko's shirt and plays with her breasts. They were nice, but Misty know who to make them better. Sadly, she can't improve Yugko now, only at her home. For now, she'll enjoy Yugko fucking her. She bets Yugko made a lot of girls her sluts was a cock that good. She was going to ask how many girls Yugko had sex with, but was cut off when Yugko came again.

Misty came too when she felt Yugko's hot cum burst into her womb. "I love this feeling." Misty said with a moan. As Yugko pulled out, saw her cum ooze out of Misty. Yugko scoops some with her fingers and shows it to Misty. Who immediately licks it off. Yugko kept doing it until all of her cum was gone from Misty's pussy.

Both fix and clean themselves up and returns to the party.

On the way Misty notice someone "I'll be right back." she said going off. Yugko saw Misty talking to Carly. Who's dress seems to not fit her right. Before she can wonder what their talking about heard someone call her.

"There you are." that voice was Goodwin's. Turning around Yugko saw him with two men carrying a large iron box. Trudge was with them too. Goodwin hands her a card called Chaos Form "Use this to get your card." Yugko took it and made her way to the box. She held it in front of the box. It scans the card as well her hand and the box slowly opens. Inside was Blue Eyes MAX Chaos Dragon. The card seems to have a hold on her.

Goodwin watches with anticipation as Yugko slow reached for the card. She didn't notice the black mist that came out of the card, because of the hypnotic state she's in. When she grabs the card, fell to her knees. Trudge was going to help it out, but Goodwin stops him. Yugko did stay down for too long as she got up with a hand over her eyes.

When she lowers her hand and looks at her new card. "Officer Trudge, could you be so kind to help Yugko test her new card." Goodwin asks.

"Of course." Trudge said "What kind of duel will it be?"

Goodwin thinks for a bit then said "It will be a Turbo Duel but with some new rules."

Trudge and Yugko went to main entrance with their Duel Runners. Trudge used what Security mostly uses while Yugko used a Runner that has a silver Gamma Frame II (the handling is great, doesn't weigh a lot, but it kind of frail) with a low class DWE-1000 engine, a customized version of a KPC-200 CPU which is not bad, on the back is wing-like parts that point upward that helps with braking and because it aerodynamic, the Runner's acceleration is improved, two large boosters that can be used three times, lastly an engine improvement chip.

She got this Runner from her time with The Enforcers. It was taken away from her when they took her. It seems they didn't do anything to it. Trudge was stunned when she didn't use a helmet. Also, a feeling of uneasiness came over him. Never the less both took their mark. When Speed World activated the countdown started. On both their screens the words "All Spells Mode" appears on the screen. Both Duellists found this very interesting. Right when the light when green, both took off. The one who took the first turn was Trudge.

"I summon Assault Dog in defense mode and set two cards. I end my turn." He said. When he turns back to see Yugko, her head was low so he can't see her eyes because they were covered by her bangs. It made him very nervous.

Yugko drew a card and made an ominous smile upon seeing it. She reviled what it is. A Blue Eyes. When she did, one of the cards in her hand began to glow and went to the field. "I special summon Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!" her dragon appears from below her in a pillar of light. When it spreads its wings the white dragon lets out a mighty roar. It sends fear into Trudge. "I set one card and end my turn." she said with a mocking tone.

Still rattled, Trudge drew a card. It almost fell out of his hand because he's shaking so much. Trudge finally saw Yugko's eyes and shouted "I-I end my turn!"

Drawing one more time, Yugko showed the original Blue-Eyes again "I special summon another Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!" when a second dragon appears Yugko lifts her head. Showing everyone her dead red eyes that now have a thick black border around them. "I activate Ancient Rules which allows me to special summon the original Blue-Eyes in my hand" a huge pillar of blue light shot high to the sky. And from that light came Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Next I activate Polymerization!" she shouted sliding the card into the slot. "With it, I fuse all three of my dragons!"

Trudge watch in horror as the two Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon change to the original and all three became orbs of light. They slowly meld together to form a bigger orb of light "Now come forth Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" when Yugko called its name a giant three-headed dragon burst out from the orb. It let out a roar that created powerful winds that blew away anything that wasn't nailed to the ground. Some parts of the road even cracked. "I play one more spell, Neutron Blast with it my Ultimate Dragon can attack three times!"

"It can what!" Trudge said. Completely scared of that giant dragon.

"That's not all." Yugko said smiling "When it attacks you can't use any of your cards!" before Trudge can respond Yugko quickly said "Now attack!" following its master's commands, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon fired a powerful blast from all three of its heads. The beam destroyed his monster and his Runner.

Goodwin saw the whole thing and was smiling and said "The demon has awoken."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like a more sexual version of Misty's story. Yugko and Misty will fuck in every event. Look forward to that :) I wonder if this the first story that combines gender bend and futanari. If you want more futa-Yami-Yugko, let me know.


End file.
